


【高桂高】睡美人

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 3





	【高桂高】睡美人

【高桂高】睡美人

在那个小国林立、各自为政的年代，“公主”着实不是什么稀罕的名号。刚满十三岁就被推出去和亲的，十八岁开始守寡的，前前后后克死过十任丈夫的，终生未婚征战四方的，醉心宗教不问世事的，投身科研鞠躬尽瘁的，各种品类各种花色应有尽有。供求关系趋于平衡，王子和骑士们不再沉迷于拯救陷于困境的公主。  
然而有一则传说几乎人尽皆知。百年前曾有一位公主，有着像翡翠似的眼眸和午夜紫罗兰一般的发丝。然而狠戾跋扈的脾性和毁天灭地的武力有负于她的容貌，以一己之力集结了一支队伍，人称鬼兵队，把乱世搅得更加天翻地覆。后来白夜叉横空出世，一举歼灭鬼兵队，却没能杀死公主，落得两败俱伤，让她陷入长久的沉睡。白夜叉殒落之前用最后的力量召唤异界恶龙，立下契约，将永世囚禁公主。  
神话传说总是这么漏洞百出。桂小太郎吸着荞麦面想道。好端端一个娇嫩的公主怎么会突然想要毁灭世界？夜叉和恶龙从来就不曾出现在靠谱的历史记载里，白夜叉以什么为代价居然能换来恶龙的承诺？而且恶龙不应该和公主一样想要毁灭世界么，怎么会囚禁她？  
真是扯淡。  
桂擦擦嘴，叫老板结完账，拎着豁了口的剑走出面馆。发梢搔得颈后有些痒。他不过一介落魄骑士，没有从属，独自行走。战火绵延不绝，乱世的开端是什么，早已无人能说清。每每有一方势力崛起，有平息战争之势，情况便会急转直下，仿佛有一只无形的手，轻盈地，随心所欲地拨弄一下，些微的希望之光随之熄灭了。人命如同柳絮浮萍，孤儿满地跑，能不能活下来全靠运气。桂运气还算不错，不偏不倚地长大了，“神童”的称呼伴随了他整个童年和少年时代，却带着娘胎里下来的孤独和倦怠，对一切都兴致缺缺，到了快三十岁仍是无一建树。没有坚定理想，没有崇高寄托，莫名地被那大筛子似的八面漏风的公主传说吸引了注意力，跑遍了各国藏书馆，拼凑蛛丝马迹，靠想象力胡乱定位了地图边界的一座孤岛，晃晃荡荡地向彼处进发，去寻找恶龙和公主的遗骸。  
已经很近了。桂站在陆地边缘，隔着一小片海和雾气，影影绰绰地看到那岛的轮廓。没人愿意载他出海，于是桂当掉了他的破剑，买了艘木板松动的破船，自己往岛上去了。暴风雨中电闪雷鸣，标准的灾难片配置，船在海浪中颠簸起伏，桂不觉得自己会死于海难，却不合时宜地想起：万一那里真的有恶龙，恶龙还没死，但是手里已经没有剑了，这可怎么办？  
怕不是要葬身龙腹。  
算了，若是真的能亲眼见到神奇生物，那也是得偿所愿了，这辈子不亏。  
桂跌跌撞撞地走到船头，被海风糊了一脸水。他抹掉满脸咸苦的液体，又是一道闪电劈下来，于是他看到了岛和岛上的高塔。  
从未有人踏足过的孤岛上的高塔。  
破船苟延馋喘地触了岸，桂手脚并用地爬上礁石，精疲力尽地在石缝里睡着了，醒来之后天色仍然一片漆黑，仿佛身处不会天明的永夜。  
他啃了两片受了潮的肉干，走到高塔的入口处。那塔被墨绿色藤蔓环绕，塔尖高耸入云，经典的童话配置。入口连门扉也没有，一副我家大门常打开的样子。狭窄的楼梯呈螺旋状上升，望不到头，空气一片死寂。  
桂评估了一下，觉得自己累死或者饿死在这楼梯上的可能性相当大。  
算了，来都来了。  
他任劳任怨地爬楼，爬得心境澄澈，四大皆空，不知过了多长时间，竟不累也不饿。他疑心自己是不是已经死了，于是咬破指尖。有殷红的血珠溢出，落到黯淡粗糙的石阶上，无影无踪。

桂终于爬到塔顶，石台上搁着水晶棺，旁边盘踞着一条通体漆黑的龙。那龙气息平和，见有人来了，只用金色的眼睛瞧了瞧桂，头都懒得抬。  
桂见到着懒洋洋的龙，也并不激动。不知不觉间他的心绪已经发生了变化，来到这里并不是一生仅此一次的冒险，更像是早就知道他们会在这里等着自己，是同故人的久别重逢。  
桂掀开水晶棺的棺盖，终于见到了公主。不，并不是公主，是一个男人，穿着藕荷色的袍子，有着与传说相符的午夜紫罗兰一般的发丝，脸上缠着绷带，闭着一只独眼，胸口随着呼吸而微弱地起伏。桂伸手触碰那人的脸颊，而龙无声无息地缠绕到桂身上，形体渐渐消散，桂的黑发从颈后蜿蜒到后腰。龙的金色瞳孔融入他深棕色的眼睛，变成琥珀。那人睁开眼睛，翡翠似的碧绿。他看着桂，握住桂的手，缓缓地笑了。  
你终于来了。

周遭应有风雨突变，山崩海啸，然而却一片寂静宛如真空。桂低头与他接吻，经典童话里的套路，反而是沉眠的“公主”吻醒了活人。  
一切都回来了。  
哪里有什么公主夜叉异界恶龙。一个贵族家的叛逆小少爷，一个天生白发红眼的小鬼头，一个怎么看怎么纯良乖巧的懂事孩子，三个人一起打打闹闹地长大，在老师的教导下本想一同平定乱世，却被那翻手为云覆手为雨的力量夺去了作为信仰支撑的老师。于是小少爷疯了大半，誓要复仇。然而不破不立的代价太大，另外二人不得不联手压制他，剿灭其队伍，实在不忍心杀死他，只得让他陷入长眠。银时奄奄一息，摆手表示小命要紧，接下来我不掺合了，爱咋样咋样，我先走了。桂合上水晶棺，茫然无措了很久，不忍心将他一个人抛于此地，也看不到未来，索性舍弃了肉身，化形为龙，不管多久都守着他，从灵魂中分出一缕回到世间游荡。银时从小颇为泼皮无赖，出于恶趣味把他二人讲成了公主和恶龙，还用了相当令人牙酸的修辞手法。只有白夜叉身先士卒，光明磊落。这种故事向来受民众欢迎，于是流传开来，直到百年后，桂那缕魂魄再度为人，被吸引过去。  
桂终于明白了自己的孤独和倦怠源于何处。爱人长眠不醒，如何不孤独。百年过去世界仍然一片混沌，毫无起色，众生碌碌如同蝼蚁，如何不倦怠。  
亲吻结束，那人贴着桂的嘴角，带着邪性的笑，说道：“如何，世事是否如你所期待的？”  
桂抵着他的额头，并不说话，心中五味杂陈。  
“那要不要再和我一起？”言语带着暧昧和蛊惑，狭长的眼睛里却流露出怜惜。

渡不过灰色的迷障，曾经被否决的不破不立可能是最后的方法。  
黎明前必定是彻底的黑暗。

夜叉身死，恶龙食言。公主和骑士携手出塔入世，即将祸害人间了。

END.


End file.
